


Got A Secret, Can You Keep It

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Control Z (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: In some ways, it becomes easier for Raul when he knows his friends' secrets, taking back some of the power they had over him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Got A Secret, Can You Keep It

“Wouldn’t it be so much easier if no one had secrets?”

Sofia couldn’t have known, of course, that she had said that to Raul in the moment when he was regretting ever having shared his secret with his friends. But as soon as she’d said it, he realised it made sense; since his family’s secret had become that of his friends too, and knowing that at any moment any one of them could expose it, he’d felt like he was walking on eggshells, as though they all had some form of power over him. True, it had turned out that those photographs getting sent back to him had nothing to do with his friends after all. But the way they’d all been talking about Raul’s father being corrupt, not realising he could hear them, and that stupid comment from Gerry about how he would stay friends with Raul as long as the money was around…it felt to him like he was in their power somehow, knowing at any minute any one of them could decide to expose him, blow his family life out of the water.

Raul had known how his father was going to react when that video got released, and yet he didn’t care. It was a relief not to have to walk on eggshells any more, waiting for the moment when the bomb would drop, and at least this way Raul got to have some control over the situation. And knowing everything he now knew about his friends, he found that in some way it helped to even things up, giving him some of the power over them that they had had over him, and they didn’t even know it. Any day now he could choose to expose that Gerry had searched for gay porn on his phone, that Pablo was cheating on Isabela with Maria, that Natalia had spent the funds for the NONA celebration on herself. As Raul watched Maria acting like everything was normal around Isabela, he wondered if on some level she would feel that same level of relief once everything was out in the open, if any of them would.

As he listened to his friends criticising Sofia, saying they weren’t sure she should have returned to school following her breakdown, he thought again about what she had said about wanting there to be no more secrets. If her father hadn’t been keeping the secret that he survived the fire all along, if Sofia hadn’t then been forced to keep that secret for him too, then who knew, maybe it wouldn’t have happened, maybe she would never have had that breakdown. Raul could never know. But he knew that there could be a way to bring about the world that she wanted, a world with no more secrets, or at least within their class anyway, and thanks to his new found skills, he could be the one to do it.


End file.
